


All Systems Fight!

by ThePackWantstheD



Series: The Human in You [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, born versus bitten, conversations about werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porch swings are the perfect places to get rid of colds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Systems Fight!

Ryan was stretched out on the porch swing when Gavin plopped down next to him. 

"Hey," Ryan greeted, using one foot to steady them as Gavin curled against his chest. 

Gavin sniffled, bumping his head against Ryan’s chest, “I feel like I’ve got a cold.”

"Give it a few minutes and your system will fight it off," Ryan replied, wrapping an arm around the others shoulder. He watched as Gavin bumped against him some more, struggling to get his body fully onto the swing, and the way his eyes flashed blue with frustration. He shifted over a bit, pulling Gavin with him as he murmured, "Come on, relax. You have more control then that."

"This just sucks," Gavin grumbled. "Michael doesn’t ever feel colds but I’m stuck feeling like shit for like five minutes. It’s the worst."

"You say to the one who has colds that last two weeks." Ryan rubbed circles between his shoulder blades for a minute before questioning, "Is it because you were human? That you get this feeling that is."

"Yeah. Even though I’ve been a werewolf almost half my life my body still isn’t used to this. I still get sick, even if its only for five minutes at the most, and I can feel dizzy from alcohol without adding wolfsbane." He sighed against Ryan. "I hate being the only bitten wolf in the pack."

Ryan felt a stab of guilt run through him for bringing it up in the first place. He knew being a bitten wolf was something Gavin was self conscious about, that he felt like he wasn’t as good as the others or he couldn’t protect Ryan as well. 

Ryan shifted so his chest was pressed flush against Gavin’s and placed his arms tightly around him. “Forget about it. Let’s take a nap, by the time you wake up it’ll all be gone.”


End file.
